The Challenge
by sarameyester
Summary: Michael and Jan play a game...postnegotiation


They're just arriving back to Jan's place after going out for dinner...

"C'mon Jan!" As Michael walks in after Jan...begging for an answer to a question he previously asked...

"I told you Michael, we are NOT getting into this...okay? Let it go..." Michael obviously asked about something personal and Jan's getting annoyed that he's not letting it go. Jan takes off her jacket.

"It was just a question!" He takes his off too and Jan reaches out her hand for him to give it to her and he does.

"Yeah! A question that doesn't need to be answered! Or even thought of!" She responds while she hangs their jackets up.

"All I asked was if you and your ex had any special bedroom techniques," He shrugs, then continues, "I don't know what the big deal is."

"The big deal is..." Jan begins to raise her voice.

He interrupts her, "If you want to have sex this weekend, I suggest you tell me" He's thinking that this will definitely get her to answer his question...since he got a bigger raise after he threatened no sex...coincidence? I don't think so...he's sure that this will work again.

"You're withholding sex from me?" She shakes her head, "You already used that card today...it's not going to work this time."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to last that long."

Taken aback a little, she lets out a little laugh, "Oh really?"

"You're just so kinky Jan." He starts playing around.

"Michael!" Scolds him, for that last comment...

Doesn't know why she's still being so uptight and corporate-like..."What? There's no cameras around...It's just you and I." He takes both of her hands, "come on...what's the most outrageous thing you and Mr. Gould did? I'll top it."

She looks every which way but in his eyes as she backs away from him hold her hands, "Michael, you're being ridiculous." She looks at him...

"Please? I'm not going to stop asking until I get an answer."

Jan knows that that's true, he WON'T stop asking until she finally caves in. Jan stands there for a second when her frown turns into slight grin...like she has an evil plan or something... "You know what? I think we should do your little challenge"

Standing there confused, doesn't take much..., "My challen...what?" What is she talking about?

Jan simply replies, "Your challenge...no sex...you think that I can't do it? Well...I think I can go a LOT longer than YOU can"

Michael laughs nervously...oh shit...he thinks...he can't say 'no'...because then Jan'll win and she won't make him forget it..."You know what? It's on like donkey kong" He puts his hand out to shake hers and she does so...she smiles.

"Sounds good!" They look away in opposite directions and get an 'oh shit' look on their face...no sex?! What were they thinking? They look back at each other and smile...fake...of course...and sigh.

"So we can still do other 'stuff' right?"

"Nope...nothing." Shut-up Jan...

Michael freaks out a little, "Not even kissing?"

Jan thinks..."Um...kissing is acceptable...just nothing from the waist down...okay?"

"Pff..I'm sooo going to win this thang."

"I highly doubt it." They smile

"So what does the winner get?"

"Well if YOU win...which you won't..I'll tell you the answer to the question you asked earlier..."

"Ok...and if YOU win..." mocks her from before, "...which you won't...you get to ask me one question..any question at all and I HAVE to answer it..."

"That's stupid Michael...no..if I win...which I WILL...then you have to be my slave for the day..."

"pff...talk about stupid...not to mention...sooo last year..."

"...naked." She smiles

"Hey! Now that's not fair...those are 2 things! Either I'm naked for a day or I'm your slave...take your pick."

Jan sighs..."Fine...i'll let you ask another question about me...and I'll HAVE to answer...okay?"

Without thinking about it, "Deal!" They shake hands again.

"Great!" Jan smiles...

"Wait...these prizes are no where near to being fair."

Teasing, "What? Is something wrong? You thinking of another question to ask me?" She laughs...haha sucker he totally got gypped...she was aware of what she was doing.

"You know what? That's fine...I'm going to win anyway...so..." Jan just smiles, like 'yeah right, you wish' Michael starts to head slowly away to his bedroom, says slowly, and kinda quietly, "I'm just going to go think of another question..." Jan laughs...you can hear Michael from his bedroom yell, "And it's going to be a good one too!"

Jan is left there at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed thinking that she might be able to make this little 'game' or 'challenge' fun...you'll see...she's got that evil smile on her face again...

Michael is on his bed, laying on his stomach...with a piece of paper and pen in his hand thinking of good personal questions that Jan would probably never answer, not even if they been going out for years...because IF...no...WHEN he wins this challenge...she HAS to answer whatever personal question he decides...he's deep in thought when Jan walks in..naked! well not COMPLETELY naked...she has a thong on..he doesn't look up...he doesn't want to make eye contacts...and apparently his peripheral vision is off today. Jan...nonchalantly...sits next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asks...waiting for him to look up.

Still deep in thought...he answers, not looking up at her, "Oh just thinking of some personal questions for..." He finally looks up to see a naked Jan...right there...did we mention she was naked? Michael's eyes become as wide as you can imagine, "you..owza..." He meant to say 'you' but it turned in to 'yowza'...he sits up quickly and she smiles..

"Is something wrong?" 

Michael's just about speechless, "You're...heh...you're naked."

"Well..." she slightly laughs, "not completely."

"Heh...you lose."

Jan gets defensive, "What? How did I lose? I'm pretty sure we're not having sex."

His eyes still wide...having a hard time looking her in the eyes...his eyes are going every which way, "Yeah...but..."

Cuts him off, "But nothing Michael...there's nothing in the rules about not being naked..." she begins moving closer to him.

"Maybe we should've been a little more clear on the RULES." As he said this Jan pushes him down on the bed and crawls on top of him and kisses him hard. "Jan!"

"What? I'm just kissing you. We made that clear, right?" She smiles at him and he FINALLY catches on to her little 'game'

"I see what you're doing.." he crawls from under her and moves off the bed.

Jan scans down and notices his..., "Michael..." She smiles and clears her throat, "...you...uh seem to be uh...excited to see me?"

"I know!" As he runs to the bathroom he yells/wines, "You're really hot..." she laughs.

Before Michael can 'relieve' himself...he starts to think that 2 can play this game...sure he's 'tenting'...as some might say...but that's part of the strategy...This will make Jan want to take off his pants...no wait...boxers off. he strips down to nothing but his boxers. He heads back into the bedroom to find Jan getting dressed...she's smiling, thinking about what just happened.

"What are you doing?" He actually was surprised to see her not wanting to play more...by getting dressed

"Getting..." She looks at him and see's 'it' still...up...she takes a deep breath, "Oh...I see you're still..." He walks up to her and firmly pushes her on the bed...not too forceful of course..this really catches Jan by surprise, "What are you..." He kisses her hard and deep. In between those hot kisses...Jan spits out, "Well...I guess I win."

"I'm pretty sure we're not having sex."

"Yeah, but..."

"No 'buts' Jan." He kisses her again and pushes 'it' hard against her...Crap...she's going to lose it...NO! She can DO this...she just has to get back in control...Jan grabs his arms and rolls him over so now she's on top...Jan is freakishly strong. This goes on for some time when both of them at the same time collapse!

M/J: I need to feel your warmth/ I need you in me...NOW!

They strip each others last item of clothing as fast as they could when Michael enters her fast...they both sigh in relief...both breathing hard.

After they Finish...

"Wow!" 

"Thank-you..." Michael responds with a smirk.

Jan rolls her eyes, "Well..." Still trying to catch her breath, she looks over at him and pats his chest, "I guess I win..."

"What? You do NOT win! How do you figure? I win!"

"I'm pretty sure you collapsed first."

"Um excuse me...you were all..." Mocks her, "I need you in me...NOW."

Feeling a little offended, "Me? What about you? 'I need to feel your warmth'? What was that?" They laugh...

"Ok..fine! we'll compromise then...Okay?"

"Fine..."

"Ok...the compromise is you answer my question with me being naked...okay?" he looks under the covers, "I'm already naked." He smiles.

Jan sighs, "K...whatever...what's your question?"

"I want to know the answer from the question I asked earlier..."

"Ok...ask me again."

"Ok...what were your bedroom techniques with Mr. Gould?"

"Simple...we didn't have any..." She smiles, "Happy?"

"Wha...?" This leaves him speechless, "You're lying!"

"I'm dead serious...call him and..."

Michael quickly grabs his cell from the night stand, and cuts her off , "What's his number?" Jan laughs..."I'm serious...what is it?"

"Stop, now, okay?" She takes the cell away from him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because...that part of my life is over and you keeping on asking about it doesn't make me forget about him...besides...why would you want to do the same stuff? it's creepy..."

"I said i'll top it."

She smiles, "You already have..."

Smiles back, "Really?"

"Yeah...can we forget about it now...please?"

"Fine..."

They kiss...they sigh and just lay there looking at the ceiling...she looks over to him and smiles and he looks over to her and smiles back...Jan stares back at the ceiling, "Wow..."

"You keep saying that.."

"No..I mean...we can't even last ONE night without sex from each other, let alone a half hour...pretty sad..."

"I don't think it's sad at all...it's rather sweet, actually...and we're just enjoying it while we can..."

Confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well when we start having kids it gets to be too tiring or hard to do 'it'."

All Jan heard was the word 'kids', "KIDS???"

"No, don't freak out, I mean 'we'...in general...hypothetically speaking..." Whew...that was a close one.

"Uh-huh...I see..." She doesn't want to get on that topic...it could just turn into an argument...so she let's it go, "So...what was the other question you had in mind to ask me?"

"How many kids do you want?" Apparently they're still talking about it...she sighs...but doesn't answer, "So?" Still waiting for an answer.

She looks at him, "What? I don't have to answer you...you already got to ask a question."

"Fine, then no sex until you answer me..." He crosses his arms stubbornly.

She glares at him, "Fine...3...at least."

"See? I knew you wouldn't be able to do it..." They laugh and kiss passionately...

The End

Well? Did you like it? I really am proud of this so that's all that matters I guess...lol...but I get more proud of myself if YOU liked it...please let me know...i'd appreciate it! Thanks


End file.
